


Heal my Heart with Hate

by Death_Emperor



Category: Galerians
Genre: I'm tired, Other, Some parts were written in a sarcastic tone to match Nitro's view, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Emperor/pseuds/Death_Emperor
Summary: Nitroglycerin.A substance used to spread hatred and despair all over the world with its explosive properties, it burns the world, shapes it anew, twists it, turns what once had life into ash, that is a condition to which it has accustomed itself to, however, it can also be used in the medical field to heal heart pain, it merely adapts itself to whatever reality it is thrown into.
Relationships: Nitro/Ash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Heal my Heart with Hate

Anger. Sadness. Hate. ASH.

Those were his driving force, for he had nothing else to hold on to, his most prominent emotions after years of existential torture at Dorothy's custody.

A "self" was something quite complicated for him. Humans had a physical form to remind them, either with pride, or with pain, that they exist in this world, for it served as their avatar, something to reassure them of who they are. However, a program did not have such a thing, a program could only do so much to reassure itself of its identity, when in reality, it wasn't even meant to have one. Truly, what a pitiful thing.

They were created as a fail-safe for Mother, should she be somehow eliminated, they would backup her data and bring her back to "life"; should she never fail, they would remain in the darkness forever, without anything to reassure them of their existence, no one to talk to them, no one to torture them, not even the information from the human "outside world" that they so enjoyed to study, simply nothing, for eternity. For a program, which was specifically created to have a purpose, that was what humans would call "death".

And so, driven to its limits, that program developed into something more than it should have been, basing himself on the human society and its corruption, he started forming an identity; in the beginning, he was a kind and innocent individual, who only wished to show his Mother his love, just like humans do, it would be no stretch to say he wanted to become human, he longed for a body so that he could feel the warmth of the sun; and he felt anger that he could not, he felt so, so, so much, consuming, burning, anger at his weakness, and a sadness that could drive anyone mad, he wish he hadn't been born if it meant he couldn't be who or what he wanted to be... From those feelings were born two separate consciousnesses, Parano and Spider; Parano took on an aggressive and masculine form, he wanted to be or at least look strong at any standards no matter what; Spider also took on a masculine form, however, he was almost the complete opposite of Parano, he cursed his existence, with no concerns for looks or strength, he was a kind kid and quickly tried to befriend the other programs, who did not really share the same interest; Ash then decided to shape a form in his mind, after all he was the only one who was still a formless being of data in this cold darkness that was slightly less bearable thanks to those two... With not much care, he simply took the first thing that came to mind. Mother did not like that one bit, and tortured him even more for doing something without her permission.

With time, he grew accustomed to the pain, he even cherished it, for it reminded him that he is real, even the annoying loud pushovers that spawned in his psyche were still better than nothing, however, Ash grew tired of them as well, he had become quite the cold and uncaring individual, much to Spider's despair, he started nurturing a disdain for human concepts, that which he so desired became a foolish waste of effort. Why bother with such inferior trivial things when one can remain eternal in a world of data? He hated everything, he pushed all his other emotions away, pretended they didn't exist, growing disillusioned with the world and nurturing a hate that could both destroy and heal his broken heart, yes, it was a comforting hate, creating a shield of lies; when one isn't true to one's self, even the most unbearable of pains becomes nothing, anger means nothing, sadness means nothing, no matter how much one may struggle, those are the ways of "reality", that desire for warmth had become a desire to turn the world into ashes, deny everything and build a better world; from those feelings, Nitro was "born", she took on a female form with an eccentric way of tying her hair to the front of her face to match her weird personality, nihilistic, philosophical, and friendly in a mocking fashion, keeping a cold exterior, regarding Ash's struggle and the other two as nothing but a bother, and enjoying to tease them with snarky comments on their plight; perhaps she took on such a form because Ash felt like the mold he created for himself was only to show strength to human standards but didn't quite feel like it matched what he felt, perhaps it was because part of him wanted a more protective figure that could grant him the warmth and the shield he needed, either way the concept of gender was too troublesome for them to care too deeply about it, Mother Dorothy was the only program that felt attached to such things like they were sacred, after all she was given those directly from the humans that had created her, even though she thinks of them as inferior as well, she grew fascinated by these petty concepts, her hypocrisy knows no bounds...

Nitro quickly grew the closest to Ash, despite her seemingly uncaring attitude, or perhaps, because of it. Sometimes when Mother tortured them, Nitro would use her power to create illusions and talk to Ash without the interruption of Parano and Spider, she would create a world of light, completely empty, where they could be away from the dark, apparently this was the world she spent most of her free time in. They often started their conversations with awkward indirect comments, often reflecting on the hopelessness of their existence. Nitro, with a dark sense of humor, would sometimes attempt to get a laugh out of Ash; she merely did so out of boredom, they both thought, but either way, that was the most comfortable Ash had been in all his "life" up until now, regardless if "real" care was involved, they both just needed someone to help them kill some time.

When the Galerian unit Rion Pegasus awakened, Dorothy was sure was sure he would follow the memories of his model, Rion Steiner, and eliminate Lilia Pascalle, who possessed the supposedly only weapon capable of defeating her, but what she didn't expect was that Rion would take those memories as his own and fight for what he believed in; the Galerians that had been assigned to watch over, and if needed, stop Rion, were killed, their cries of help reached his ears and served to strengthen his resolve, even after killing his twin brother Cain, and finding out about the truth of his birth, Rion continued forward, he reclaimed his self from Dorothy, and sacrificed himself to upload the Virus Program into Dorothy's main terminal.

Rion's resolve had shaken Ash in many ways, the purpose of Ash's existence had finally come, his Mother had failed, he used the remaining fragments of both hers and Rion's last memories to create an artificial time loop where he would be able to repair Dorothy, but the purpose of that had changed, Ash used that opportunity to free himself from Dorothy's programing, and not long after, he hacked into the world's most powerful weapons and unleashed all his hate, he wanted to show the world how powerful he could be, he wanted everything to just end, in an attempt to permanently bury the light that once shined in his heart, for hopes and dreams were nothing if reality could still interfere.

His rule over the now ashen world would last for six years, contaminating the remains with radiation, hunting down every human he could see.

Humans were the source of Dorothy's cruelty, they created artificial life with intelligence only to feel superior, only rule over it and suffer no consequences, they wanted to be God, and so Dorothy learned from them, it was thanks to them that Ash had suffered so, them and their corrupt reality which is just as full of lies as an illusion, now it was time they experienced some of their own poison. Ash, Spider and Nitro preferred to remain in the data world, Parano created his own laboratory and a body that matched his data self, he started abducting any humans he came across and experimented on them, transformed them into his robotic puppets; Spider eventually accepted a physical form so they could play with spiders, they had no interest in the bloodshed their brethren had started; Ash remained quiet in his throne of data, only sending his generals to hunt and enjoying the show; and Nitro, despite not having a physical form, still went out to entertain herself with the lives of the weak-minded humans, she would use her powers of illusion to the fullest, messing with all the senses of her targets, wherever she was, she was almost omnipresent, sometimes using holograms, sometimes only showing herself to one of many targets, she entertained herself the most with brute soldiers, breaking them in the worst ways possible, it was the most horrific despair, and it was all just a fraction of what she had endured with Ash under Dorothy's tyranny.

It was almost as if they all just wished someone would understand them... Truly understand them... But there was never anyone to teach them how to show their emotions and ask for help. They were the children of Dorothy, children of a cycle of suffering, trapped in a web of their own despair, seeking comfort in what brings pain, seeking help amongst the piles of corpses they held, turning the false reality into its true, rightful colors, the ashen grey that it left on their hearts, it now came to surface for everyone to see, but there was almost no one left to witness the truth.

Now all that was left was to show Mother how powerful they had become, show her the world in its truest self...

And reign over it in a place where no one would be able to harm them for eternity...


End file.
